Cartas de un amante desesperado en el fin del mundo
by V. Bokthersa
Summary: El fin del mundo ha llegado en más de una manera para Midnighter. Ahora que su esposo ha desaparecido sólo puede escribirle cartas.
1. Carta Primera

**Disclaimer:** Nadie aquí me pertenece, todo es de la difunta Wildstorm, ahora propiedad de DC y de la genial mente de Warren Ellis y Bryan Hitch, quienes maquinaron TA.

* * *

 **Cartas de un amante desesperado en el fin del mundo**

By V. Bokthersa

 ** _Carta Primera_**

«En este momento estoy aquí, sentado frente a lo que queda del mundo moribundo. Yo mismo me siento como un moribundo.

Todos los días voy abajo, peleo contra los cabrones que quieren matarnos o robar nuestras escasas provisiones y luego subo para enviarte globos con frases cursis. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es?, te necesito aquí conmigo.

Me estoy desmoronando Apollo, ¿puedes creerlo? Soy el hombre más peligroso del mundo, el cabrón más carbón de todos los cabrones, pero me estoy muriendo por dentro... me estoy pudriendo. Sin ti no soy nada.

Estoy en el jodido postapocalipsis. Mi familia se desintegró en un parpadeo. Jenny Q., nuestra hija, se fue. ¡Lo hizo para salvar este puto universo!, ¿y tú? ¿También estás siendo un héroe? ¿Te fuiste para salvamos? ¿Qué pasó allá arriba, Apollo?, yo soy alguien que no quiere ser salvado, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

¡Mierda! En momentos como este desearía poder volar como tú. Iría a buscarte hasta la superficie del sol con o sin oxígeno. No me importaría morir si puedo verte con vida por última vez.

Te amo Apollo, te extraño y estoy llorando por ti en este puto instante. Te necesito. Eres lo único que me mantiene cuerdo y ahora que desapareciste yo... creo que simplemente es cuestión de tiempo. Dudo resistir esta angustia por mucho tiempo más. Eres lo único que me queda. Por favor vuelve.

Tu opuesto, el que siempre te esperará, el que más te ama. Eternamente tuyo, Midnighter».


	2. Carta Segunda

**_Carta Segunda_**

«Ayer te escribí la primera carta que recuerdo haber escrito en mi vida. Fue un consejo de Swift... Shen, para tratar de sacar toda esta angustia de mi cuerpo. No estoy seguro que funcionara del todo, pero decidí volver a intentarlo. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora.

Me cuesta un poco ordenar mis ideas. Mis sentidos están alerta. Últimamente siempre estamos en peligro; creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esta sensación.

A veces quisiera simplemente morir, pero no puedo. Tengo que seguir luchando por los que aún sobrevivimos. Dentro de los restos del Transporte aún tenemos a miles de personas y cada día llegan unos cuantos más. Ellos me necesitan. Necesitan a alguien que golpee a todos esos mierdas que siguen allá afuera, principalmente a los metahumanos y a los infectados por la fiebre Warhol.

Al final creo que todos somos víctimas, ¿sabes?, perdón si esto no tiene mucha coherencia, sólo estoy dejando salir todo lo que siento y pienso.

Apollo, te necesito aquí.

Jee... es irónico. Todo el tiempo estamos fingiendo ser los mejores, los más poderosos, los dueños del mundo, La Autoridad que debe guiar a las masas, pero realmente sólo somos ratones ciegos. El noventa por cierto del tiempo ni siquiera tenemos idea de lo que estamos haciendo, ni de hacia dónde vamos. ¡Nos lanzamos de cabeza a cualquier misión suicida!, ni siquiera sabemos si volveremos, pero nos aseguramos de dejar todas nuestras energías en salvar a nuestro mundo... así sea destruyendo otros.

Matamos a Dios dos veces. No quiero pensar en eso, tampoco en que posiblemente mandamos a la mierda a tres Planeta Tierra, el nuestro incluido. ¡Mierda! ¡Yo vi todo esto! ¡Vi lo que sucedería y no pude evitarlo!, al final terminó sucediendo... diez veces peor. Se supone que yo siempre estoy un paso adelante de los demás, pero justo ahora no me siento mejor que el más patético de los destrozados despojos de humano que tenemos aquí.

Incluso Hawksmoor, nuestro supuesto líder, es más patético que el más patético de los humanos. Sabes que el apocalipsis acabó con él. Claro que desde que todo comenzó no has pasado demasiado tiempo aquí como para notarlo, pero está completamente podrido por dentro. ¿Recuerdas cómo se puso la vez que se pulverizó su columna?, está diez veces peor. El último día que viniste estaba dispuesto a dejar morir a Angie. ¡A Angie! ¡Imagínalo!, está destrozado. Todos lo estamos. Aunque yo cambiaría todos mis poderes para tenerte aquí como él tiene a Angie. Es un completo idiota o más que eso.

Apollo, sé que probablemente nunca leerás esto y la verdad eso me alivia un poco, pero me imagino a mí mismo comentándotelo todo mientras me abrazas, ambos recostados sobre la cama, tú sobre mí, entre mis brazos, nuestros labios tocándose. Te extraño demasiado.

Realmente no quiero terminar esta carta, ahora me haces más falta que ayer, además tengo una enorme imaginación y mi mente no para de bombardearme con todos los posibles escenarios en los que tú y yo podríamos estar juntos y tranquilos ahora, pero Hawksmoor me está llamando por el comunicador. Hay problemas y tengo que dejarte. Incluso en mi mente tengo que separarme de ti. No quiero hacerlo, pero debo ir a tratar de preservar lo que nos queda de mundo.

Espero verte pronto, amor.

Tu eterno amante, Midnighter».


	3. Carta Tercera

**_Carta Tercera_**

«Hoy te he extrañado más que nunca. Como todos los días he subido a lanzarte globos, pero no vienes. Hace dos semanas que te fuiste y créeme que estoy completamente desesperado. He intentado todo lo que se me ocurre para hacerte volver y créeme que eso son millones de cosas. Sólo me falta volar hacia el sol. Lo haría si pudiera.

Hace un par de días vino King junto a Stormwatch. Los muy malditos tienen energía y tecnología desde siempre y es hasta ahora que aparecen. Vinieron a ofrecer su tecnología y provisiones a cambio de que acojamos a algunos de sus refugiados. Está de más decir que aceptamos. Necesitamos energía, necesitamos recursos. ¡Mierda! ¡Los pocos metahumanos que quedamos y a quienes nos importa la humanidad deberíamos unirnos ahora!, aunque realmente ya no importa, creo que es lo que haremos, a fin de cuentas. Si hubiéramos trabajado en equipo el mundo se podría haber salvado y esto no es un "quizá", es un "lo sé".

También llamó Hawthorne, el bastardo todavía tiene electricidad y sus equipos de monitoreo. Reportó una alteración dimensional en Los Pantanos de Suffolk. Descubrimos que se trataba de un tipo chiflado que mantenía una realidad de bolsillo.

Me mantuvo dentro de su ilusión unos veinte minutos, pero para mí fueron dos semanas. Conté un mes sin verte, una completa tortura. En aquella realidad yo era el reverendo de una iglesia, ¿puedes creerlo?, analizándolo con calma puede parecer incluso gracioso, aunque no por ello menos _bizarre_. Realmente no sé muy bien cómo o por qué, pero me vi a mí mismo oficiando bautizos y bodas. Una mierda. Fingía en esa realidad porque no podía hacer nada más, pero te extrañé horrores. Más que nunca.

Ese lugar, aún con la vida falsa dentro de la que me colocaron, se sentía mejor que este mundo roto que tenemos ahora. No culpo a ese pobre desgraciado por haberla creado. Enloqueció por completo tras perder a su familia. Aún me pregunto cuánto tiempo más pasará hasta que yo enloquezca también. Sé lo difícil que fue para él perder a sus seres amados, yo también he perdido a mi familia y me siento roto por dentro.

¿Habrás muerto?, esa idea no me deja en paz, me tortura día y noche. Si hubieras muerto y de alguna forma yo recuperara tu cadáver, si supiera que realmente no volveré a verte Apollo, yo enloquecería, realmente lo haría. No hagas caso a las manchas en el papel, la sola idea de perderte me angustia de tal manera que me lleva a las lágrimas. Lo hago solo. Este momento es nuestro. Eres el único que me ha visto llorar y pretendo que siga así.

Las pesadillas son comunes en estos días y lo peor es que sólo son recuerdos modificados. Jenny Q. nos lo preguntó una vez, ¿recuerdas?, dijo que éramos algo así como las personas más valientes que conocía y que no entendía qué podía hacernos llorar por las noches, ¿cuáles podrían ser esas pesadillas tan horribles?, una niña como ella no podría entenderlo pero nosotros no le tememos a nada que podamos golpear o matar. Nuestros temores son las cosas más sutiles, más esenciales, más humanas. Le tememos a la muerte de un ser amado, a vivir un momento como este. La vida después del Armagedón.

¡Dios!, realmente no sé cómo mierda sigo en pie. Mis mayores temores se vuelven realidad uno a uno. La perdimos a ella. Te he perdido a ti. Nuestros amigos, esas personas con las que compartimos techo e incluso la telepatía por los últimos once años... esas personas, las personas más poderosas de la puta Tierra, están reducidas a un puñado de patéticos despojos posthumanos con pequeños intervalos de lucidez. Estamos jodidos.

Yo sigo pudiendo golpear cosas tan bien como antes, pero cada día estoy más triste. ¿Crees que la depresión pueda afectarme en serio?, puede ser. Me mantengo en pie sólo porque debo hacerlo, porque estoy diseñado para eso, pero la vida ahora no tiene ningún puto sentido para mí. No sin ti, sin tus brazos, sin tus labios...

Apollo, tú eres el único hombre de mi vida. El único con el que he hecho el amor y bueno, casi el único al que he besado. Eres mi confidente, mi amante, mi esposo. Eres mi todo. Te necesito aquí, a mi lado. Por favor vuelve amor, vuelve de donde quiera que estés. No importa que tenga aspecto de drogadicto como una de las últimas veces que te vi, aún así me pareces el ser más hermoso sobre La Tierra, así que solo vuelve a mí.

Se despide de ti el único hombre de tu vida, tu esposo y amante, Midnighter».


	4. Carta Cuarta

**_Carta Cuarta_**

«Hoy volviste y creí que moriría. Creí que tendría que matarte y fue el momento más difícil de toda mi puta vida. Sólo lo hice porque sabía que era lo que tú querrías... y que eso que se nos presentó no eras tú, era La Flama.

Apollo, mi amor, no sabes lo jodidamente difícil que me es verte a través de este cristal de la puerta que nos separa. Sé que estás sufriendo, luchando contra La Flama y contra el hielo que debe estarte quemando. Tu mayor debilidad. Había pensado en cosas similares miles de veces, millones de veces... en la forma de vencerte.

Apollo, voy a sacarte de allí, juro que encontraré la forma de curarte y traerte de vuelta, no importa lo que me cueste, voy a salvarte de esos malditos parásitos solares.

Realmente no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir esto. Necesito dormir, estoy demasiado cansado. Sólo espero verte en sueños como eres realmente y olvidarme por un instante de toda esta jodida pesadilla.

Tu fiel amante, Midnighter».


	5. Carta Final

**_Carta Final_**

«Esta es la última carta que te escribo porque ya no lo necesito, te tengo aquí, durmiendo a mi lado. Realmente no sé muy bien por qué escribiré esto, creo que le tomé el gusto.

Estos días han sido de locos. Hace dos noches estuve velando por ti, congelado e infectado por La Flama y soñé con los doctores y una niña, ellos me dijeron que fuera hacia Escocia donde encontraría al rey herido y una oportunidad para salvarte. Por supuesto que fui, haría cualquier cosa por ti. Al llegar encontré a un Habib enloquecido tras el Armagedón.

Yo emprendí el viaje con la esperanza de salvarte, Apollo y me perdí el patearle el trasero al Kaizen Gamorra, pero no me arrepiento ni un segundo, después de todo fuiste tú quien acabó finalmente con él... o algo así.

Tuve algunos problemas en Escocia. El rey herido realmente estaba loco. Habib no pensaba en nada más que matar a los humanos y los atraía con la esperanza de ser curados. Me capturó y casi me mata, lo habría hecho de no ser porque los chicos volvieron justo a tiempo.

Ahora están casi al cien por ciento. La batalla fue bastante corta. La niña que me habló se llama Gaia y es una niña del siglo, el espíritu de La Tierra. Ella estaba bajo el control de Habib y la estaba pasando bastante mal. Como agradecimiento por liberarla me dio una manzana que contenía la cura para ti.

Te sacamos del fondo del mar y volvimos a congelarte. Te llevamos al Transporte e hice que comieras la manzana. Todo lo demás ya lo sabes, estuviste allí, volviste de tu largo viaje y me convertiste en el hombre más feliz del mundo nuevamente. Aunque por el estado actual del mundo, eso no debe ser mucho.

Te amo, Apollo, te amo como nadie más podrá hacerlo y en estas semanas me he dado cuenta de algo: dependo de ti mucho más de lo que debería. Realmente es aterrador, pero creo que puedo vivir con ello.

Justo ahora no sé si el mundo morirá de verdad o si aún tenemos esperanzas de salvarlo o cambiarlo. Lo único que sé es que mientras estemos juntos voy a seguir intentando hacernos un mundo mejor. Quizá incluso algún día volvamos a tener completa a nuestra familia. No pierdo las esperanzas de que Jenny Q. regrese. Sé que debe estar buscando la forma de hacerlo y tengo la certeza de que es tan testaruda que volverá aunque sea atravesando todos los putos universos alternos del multiverso.

Ahora me despido en papel, creo que también me haría bien dormir un poco después de estos agitados días. Tras hacer el amor contigo estoy mucho más relajado.

Se despide de ti, tu feliz y amante esposo, Midnighter.

PD: Ahora que he escrito todo esto, lo desapareceré por un tiempo. No quiero que nadie lo lea, ni siquiera tú, no aún. No te molestes por ello. El día llegará».

—

 **Notas finales:**

¿Comentarios?, ¿quién quiere comentar?

PD: No olviden seguirme en mi facebook, busquen One Piece of V. Bokthersa's Adventure


End file.
